Immortal
by Ichizuki Takumi
Summary: aku paling bingung lo disuruh bikin summary. ya udah baca j dech.  v
1. prologue

**Immortal**

**By: Takumi**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing: Sasuke+Naruto, Itachi+Deidara, mungkin bertambah ^^**a

**Rated: T**

**Genere: Fantasy/Romance**

**Warning: Shonen-ai. G'berminat?? BACK aja Z!!!**

**®_® ****pliiiiiiiiisssssssss!!!!**

***

Alamlah yang akan menjadi saksi

Semua kisah yang ada di bumi

Dan waktu yang akan menjawab seluruh akhir dari kisah ini

-

Bila suatu masa

Sebuah keabadian bertemu dengan sesuatu yang tak abadi

Akankah semua berakhir seperti yang diharapkan

dengan hidup bersama

Ataukah mereka membiarkan semua yang terjadi berjalan apa adanya

dengan akhir sesuatu yang tak abadi itu akan terenggut oleh sang waktu

dan keabadian tetap menjelajahi sang waktu

-

Jika sesuatu yang abadi bertarung dengan yang tak abadi

Akankah, kisah cinta ini bisa bersatu dengan segala perbedaan yang ada

Akankah, kisah cinta ini bisa bertahan di atas dendam yang telah membiru

Akankah, kisah cinta ini bisa bertahan di antara pertarungan yang berkecamuk

Ataukah, kisah cinta ini kandas di tengah pertarungan dan dendam yang ada

-

Dendam?

Ya!

Dendam yang ada telah menutupi benih-benih cinta

Bagai pasir yang menyembunyikan piramid-piramid

Bagai fatamorgana yang menyembunyikan kenyataan

Bagai ilusi yang menyelimuti mata

Bagai kabut yang menutup seluruh jalan

Bagai salju yang membekukan semua yang disentuhnya

Sehingga

Sehingga mata hati tak dapat melihat

Kata hati tak terdengar

Dan

Egolah yang berkuasa

-

Bila jarak memisahkan, mereka masih bisa bertahan

Jika waktu yang memisahkan mereka,

Akankah ia bertahan?

Akankah ia bertahan dengan berpegang pada seutas janji yang semu?

Akankah ia bertahan dengan ketetapan hati yang telah termakan waktu?

Akankah ia sanggup menahan semuanya?

-

Ya!

Sekali lagi!

Hanya sang waktulah yang bisa menjawab

Dan alam...

Alam-lah yang akan menjadi saksi

***

Huhuhu gomen kalo aneh. Ternyata buat prolog tu susah ya? ~.~

Oya perkenalan dulu

Ehem ehem... hii minnaaa aku author baru di sini. _(em, tepatnya baru menjadi author)_

Namaku **Takumi **salam kenal m(_ _)m

So untuk senpai-senpai yang bertebaran dimana-mana (**senpai-senpai**: emang kita virus pakai bertebaran dimana-mana? **Takumi**: hehe gomen ne... bukan maksud hati berkata begitu, tapi... tapi... tapi... tapi bener lho aku kena virus kalian *ngomong dengan muka inocent*. **Senpa-senpai**: TA... **Takumi**: STOP! Lanjutin dulu ya! Entar kebanyakan! 'ehem' aku 'err' kita _(lebih tepatnya sih aku) _mohon bantuannya… m(_ _)m

Pliiisssssssssssss REVIEW (,)

( 0 )


	2. Chapter 1

**Immortal**

**By: Takumi**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke+Naruto, Itachi+Deidara, mungkin bertambah ^^**a

**Rated: T**

**Genere: Fantasy/Romance**

**Warning: Shonen-ai. G'berminat?? BACK aja Z!!!**

**Keterangan Umur:**

**Itachi: 7 tahun**

**Sasuke: 4 tahun**

**Deidara: tak di ketahui tapi dari fisik terlihat berusia sekitar 23 tahun**

**Naruto****: tak diketahui, tapi dari fisik terlihat berusia sekitar 20 tahun**

Balas review dulu ah..

**Princess Teme**: hoho makasih tapi aku g'jaminan lo romantis. Soalnya aku bukan orang yang romantis.l=lll=l Tapi, aku usahain deh.^^b

**Aoi no Tsuki**: hu-uh cz aku bingung bikin prolognya kayak gimana. Sasunarunya masih lama –mungkin-

**Pengakuan author**: aku bukanlah seorang yang menekuni dunia tulis menulis. Apa lagi nulis cerpen. Aku hanya berperan sebagai pembaca. Mungkin bisa di bilang aku hanya bisa nulis puisi. Itu pun jauh dari kata bagus. Apa lagi sempurna. Jadi untuk semuanya mohon bantuannya.. m(_ _)m

**Chapter 1**

Senyum bibirku semakin kecut, ketika aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobil hitam yang terpakir ditaman. Sungguh menyebalkan ketika dia memandangku dengan pandangan tidak puas akan hasil kerjaku kali ini.

"Apa yang salah dengan pekerjaanku? Tidak ada! Kurasa. Semua yang kulakukan sempurna, seperti sebelumnya. Aku juga mengikuti intruksi yang diberikannya. Hanya saja… memang kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan bisanya. Tapi, apakah semua ini akan menjadi masalah?" Gerutuku.

Malam semakin sunyi ketika aku semakin dekat dengan tepi hutan. Ku pandangi sinar bulan yang terpantul oleh mobil hitamku. Ku dengar suara angin berhembus semakin cepat dan daun-daun yang jatuh sebelum menyentuh tanah diterbangkan menjauh dari pohon asalnya. Ku dengar suara-suara binatang malam berdecak seakan mengusirku dari hutan tersebut.

Ketika sampai di taman, aku mempercepat langkahku. Mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit berlari. Ah... biarlah mau dibilang apa. Ku hampiri mobil hitam itu dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

'Hmm... cukup cepat juga untuk langkah yang seperti itu, mengingat jarak tepi hutan dan tepi taman ini sekitar limaratus meter.' Batinku.

Ku buka pintu depan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil hitam ku. Ku biarkan diriku sejenak bersandar melepas peluh ditubuhku. Ku lirik jok belakang dengan ujung mataku terdapat dua sosok mungil dengan wajah malaikat terlelap dalam tidurnya. Anak yang lebih besar dari satunya memeluk erat anak yang satunya, seakan dia adalah satu-satunya yang paling berharga di dunia ini. Anak itu berwajah tegang, seakan-akan ia menerima paket yang akan menentukan garis hidupnya nanti. Di balik wajah tegangnya itu, aku masih bisa melihat wajah malaikat dalam tidurnya. Anak yang satunya yang mungkin berumur sekitar tiga tahun terlelap tanpa dosa dipelukan kakaknya. Yah... memang hari ini sangat melelahkan bagi anak sekecil mereka.

Aku menghela napas sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menancap gas kearah utara menuju pinggir kota. Dalam perjalanan aku berfikir, mengapa 'dia' tidak menerima sedikit pengekanganku. Lihatlah wajah anak-anak itu. Apa tidak menyentuh hatinya sama sekali? Apa benar hatinya mati? Heh... tak habis logika!

Ku lajukan mobilku semakin cepat kearah utara dan sekarang sedikit membelok kearah timur laut. Ku telusuri jalan di pinggir pantai. Deburan ombak terdengar sangat keras menghantam pinggiran tebing yang menjulang. Sisi kanan jalan terdapat distrik pertokoan dan perumahan dengan lampu-lampu yang redup menandakan tak ada aktifitas yang berarti. Sdikit masuk kedalam gang, terdapat klub-klub malam yang masih beraktvitas. Aku rasa cukup ramai juga mengingat hari ini masih pertangahan minggu.

Ku lajukan mobilku semakin keutara. Suasana semakin sunyi, hanya pohon-pohon dan beberapa rumah saja yang terlihat. Hampir sampai keperbatasan antara Konoha dan Suna, kubelokkan mobil hitamku kekanan kearah timur memasuki hutan semakin dalam mengikuti satu-satunya jalan yang ada. Tak lama kemudian, mobil ini memasuki sebuah halaman rumah. Kumasukan mobilku kedalam garasi.

—**Normal Pov—**

Saat malam semakin larut, seharusnya orang-orang telah menghentikan aktifitasnya, sebuah mobil hitam meluncur mulus membelah kesunyian malam. Mobil itu memasuki hutan tepat sebelum mencapai perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Masuk semakin dalam mengikuti satu-satunya jalan. Tak lama kemudian, mobil itu memasuki sebuah halaman rumah bergaya eropa bercat dinding abu-abu dengan menonjolkan kaca-kaca besar yang dibingkai logam hitam. Tak perlu waktu lama mobil itu memasuki sebuah garasi yang berada tepat sisi kanan dari rumah itu.

Sesampai di dalam garasi, sosok pemuda berambut kuning pucat dan bermata biru pucat dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya, yah... biasa dikenal dengan Deidara, keluar dari mobil itu. Kemudian Deidara menuju ke kursi penumpang dan membuka pintu itu untuk memperlihatkan dua sosok yang dianggapnya malaikat kecil. Sosok yang sama tapi berbeda. Sama, karena keduanya memiliki kulit putih bagaikan salju, berbeda yah... karena semua orang terlahir berbeda. Sosok yang pertama lebih besar dari satunya, mungkin usianya sekitar tujuh tahun, memiliki dua kerut dikedua pipinya dan rambutnya yang dikucir berwarna hitam legam, biasa dikenal dengan Uciha Itachi. Sosok yang kedua bertubuh kecil mungil dan berusia sekitar empat tahun, memiliki warna rambut hitam kebiruan dan huf... ehem memiliki bentuk rambut err... bisa disebut seperti pantat ayam, bebek atau apalah, yang penting sejenis ungas. Huuff... lucu, dan ku harap jangan ada yang tertawa dihadapannya! Kalau tidak tanggung sendiri akibatnya! Yup kembali ke alur.... sosok yang memiliki rambut err... pantat ayam bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan hati-hati, Deidara mencoba merengangkan pelukan pada Sasuke berharap mereka tak terusik. Setelah cukup renggang, dediara mengangkat dua sosok itu. Tangan sebelah kanan mengendong Itachi sedangkan yang kiri mendekap Sasuke. Sepertinya oang yang ia anggap malaikat itu sama sekali tak terusik dengan aktfitas yang ia lakukan. Nyatanya mereka masih terlelap.

Deidara membuka sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan garasi dengan ruang keluarga. Di ruang tersebut, terdapat deretan sofa berwarna kuning gading yang menghadap kesebuah televisi yang masih menyala.

'Eh masih menyala?' batin Deidara.

Ya memang sosok yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab akan televisi yang masih menyala itu tak terlihat dari belakang sofa. Tapi, bila ia mau melangkah mendekat ke sofa itu, maka ia akan melihat sesosok remaja yang berbalut baju tidur panjang berwarna orenge. Memiliki rambut berwana kuning menyala, lebih terang dari Deidara dan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di setiap sisi pipinya, dan apabila dia membuka matanya, akan terlihat sepasang langit musim semi cerah tanpa awan. Yap betul ialah Naruto. Naruto sedang tidur di atas sofa dan meninggalkan televisi yang masih menyala dan beberapa bungkus ramen instan berserakan di meja.

Tak peduli dengan semua itu, Deidara melangkah menuju salah satu kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Dia membuka kamar itu dan tampak sebuah tempat tidur king size. Tanpa menunggu lama, Deidara melangkah masuk kedalam kamar itu dan menaruh kedua anak itu di tempat tidur.

Setelah membaringkan dan menyelimuti dua anak kecil itu, Deidara keluar dari kamar dan menuju keruang keluarga dimana terdapat sosok yang masih tertidur pulas. Sesampai di sana, Deidara hanya tersenyum sambil mengelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Naruto.." Deidara mencoba membangunkan adiknya itu .

"Naruto.." lanjut Deidara sambil menguuncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. Tapi masih tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

"NARUTO" Deidara semakin memperkeras suaranya.

"Em.." gumaman dari Naruto, tapi ia sama sekali tidak membuka matnya.

"Naruto ayo bangun" ucap Deidara masih berusaha membangunkan adiknya.

"Eh... masih ngantuk aniki..." lenguh Naruto sambil merngejap-ngerjapkan matnya.

"Sekali lagi NARUTO, kalau kamu masih g' mau bangun MAKA.."

"Iya iya iya aku bangun!!!" kata Naruto dengan muka ditekuk. Saat Naruto duduk sambil mengucek-ucek matnya, "Naruto sudah berapa kali aniki bilang kalau mau tidur TV-nya dimatiin dulu dan... dan lihatlah ini" ucap Deidara sambil menunjuk di sekitar meja. "Lihat apa-apaan ini? Kalau makan sampahnya dibuang ke tempat sampah NARUTO" ucap Deidara penuh penekanan di kata terakhir.

"Eh…hehehe gomen aniki…" ucap Naruto dengan wajah innocent.

"Heeeh... oke aku nyerah!" ucap Deidara sambil angkat tangan. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tau kalo anikinya ini paling lemah kalu menghadapi wajah innocentnya. -Dasar little devil!- *author digeplak pakai bakiaknya Naruto*. "Sudah sana tidur di kamarmu sana" Ucap Deidara sambil menghempas-hempaskan tangan untuk mengusir Naruto

"Iya aniki" ucap Naruto dengan senyum sejuta dolarnya dengan langkah yang terkantuk-kantuk menuju kamranya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Heeh... dasar.." Deidara menghela napas sambil membersihkan tempat yang menjadi korban(??) karena ulah adiknya yang tercinata itu.

—**Naruto Pov—**

Kulangkahkan kaki ku dengan gontai menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. "Haah" aku menghala nafas sesaat sebelum menaiki tangga. Rasanya aku malas menaiki tangga.

'Huuh kenapa aniki tidak membiarkan ku tidur di sofa saja sih? Padahal aku tadi sedang bermimpi memenangkan perlombaan makan ramen dengan hadiah makan ramen gratis selama satu tahun...hiks...' Batinku.

(**author**: emang ada lomba kayak gitu?? Hemm lo ada paling kamu dilarang ikut Naruto.

**Naruto**: kenapa?

**Author:** lo kamu ikut semua peserta akan mengundurkan diri dan para panitia akan rugi besar, apa lagi mengingat napsumu saat melihat ramen.

**Naruto**:*pundung di pojokan*

**Author**: hai hai ngapain kamu pundung di situ? Dah sana balik ke cerita.! Huss huss... *sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangan*

**Naruto**: hiks emang aku ayam...T.T).

Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk menapaki tangga, sesampi di atas aku berjalan ke arah kamarku. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamarku, ku hentikan langkahku untuk melihat lebih jelas ke arah pintu yang berada tepat di depan pintu kamarku. Mungkin sebagian besar orang yang melihat pintu itu, merasa pintu itu biasa-biasa saja, tetapi tidak untuk ku. Ya tidak, karena lampu di dalam kamar itu hidup. Yah walaupun hanya samar mengingat lampu yang digunakan oleh kamar itu hanya lampu tidur. Dan mengingat cahaya itu keluar dari celah-celah pintu.

Penasaran? Hem tentu saja aku penasaran! Karena setauku kamar itu tak ada penghuninya.

Untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku, ku hampiri pintu yang berada tepat di depan pintu kamarku. Aku membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan dan mengintip apa yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Sepi. Aneh kenapa lampunya menyala? Heem. Ku buka pintu lebar dan melangkah masuk ke kamar. Ku edarkan pandanganku kesekeliling, dan saat pandanganku melintasi tempat tidur aku melihat sebuah gundukan di atas tempat tidur. Ku tajamkan pandanganku dan

"Aaaa……… aaanikiiiiiiiiiiii……." Aku berteriak cukup keras untuk didengar oleh kakak ku yang berada di lantai satu, dan ternyata kakaku mendengarnya. Buktinya...

Tap tap tap *suara orang berlari giman sih?* suara kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuju kekamar ini tepatnya kearahku yang berteriak.

"Ada apa Naruto?" rasa panik jelas terdengar dari perkataan, err... tepatnya pertanyaan kakak ku.

"Aniki! Apa-apaan ini? Kau menculik dua orang anak!" tanyaku err lebih tepatnya pernyataanku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dua orang anak yang sedang duduk.

"..."

Sebelum sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang kini terlihat, 'PUK' sebuah bantal terlempar tepat ke arah kepalaku.

"Uhh belisik!" kata seorang anak yang lebih kecil. Mungkin ia terbangun gara-gara teriakanku tadi.

"Apa-apan kau seenaknya saja melempar bantal kearahku?" bentakku.

"Kalena kau belteliak tidak jelas begitu dasal dobe! Dan kalau kau tidak mau telkena lempalanku, kamu-kan tinggal menghindalinya, BAKA!" ucap anak itu sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan seakan ia benar-benar tak mengerti akan kelakuanku. Dan dapat ku lihat Deidara dan orang yang ada di sebelhanya membelalakan mata karena tak percaya mendengar perkataannya.

"Uh, sebenarnya aku bisa mnghindarinya! Hanya saja tadi aku belum siap!" belaku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Lebih terlihat seperti merajuk. "Dan apa-apaan kau seenaknya saja memangilku DOBE dan BAKA. TEME?" kataku dengan penuh penekana pada tiga kata err seharusnya dua sih tapi terserahlah. Tiga kata yang seharusnya tidak keluar dari mulut seorang anak kecil seperti dia.

"Itu menandakan kau benal-benal DOBE" bantahnya.

"Hai apa kau bilang? Kamu itu sebenarnya umur berapa sih teme? Bisa-bisanya anak kecil sepertimu berkata hal seperti itu!" kataku tak mau kalah dan juga heran dengan anak KECIL yang berada di hadapanku ini.

"Usiaku empat tahun BAKA. DOBE." katanya penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Ya! Anak sekecil kamu seharusnya be..."

"Sudah-sudah. Hentikan pertengakaran konyol ini" lerai Deidara. Dan aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku dengan sebal karena Deidara memotong perkataan yang belum selesai."Maaf atas ganguan ini sehingga kalian terbangun" ucap Deidara sambil berjalan kearah tempat tidur.

"Hn" timpal anak itu. Aku hanya mendelik mendengar ucapan anak ayam itu. 'Huuuh... tidak sopan sekali berbicara seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua darinya' batinku.

"Siapa kalian?" kata anak yang satunya tanpa intonasi. Akhirnya dia bicara juga.

"Aku Deidara, Uzumaki Deidara dan ini adikku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Deidara.

"Kenapa kita ada di sini? Kenapa kau bawa aku kesini?" tanya anak yang lebih besar. Sedangkan aku dan anak ayam itu memandang Deidara penuh perhatian.

"Sebenernya kalianku bawa kesini karena aku tak tahu harus membawa kalian kemana. Tapi tenang saja di sini aman." jawab Deidara. Sepertinya anak yang lebih besar kurang puas akan jawaban dari Deidara, terlihat dari kedua alis yang berkerut.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" kata anak itu menuntut jawaban.

"Hai. Kau tak bisa bicara lebih sopan dikit dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu?" seruku mengintruksi ucapan anak itu.

"Cih, apa kau tak tahu kalau dia belum menjawab seluluh peltanyaanya! Dasal Dobe!" sahut anak ayam itu. Huuh kemarahanku semakin memuncak mengahadapi anak tak tahu sopan santun ini.

"Dasar kau juga sama saja anak ayam!" seruku pada anak ayam itu.

"Apa maksudmu denga Anak Ayam. DOBE!" Seru anak itu penuh dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Aa… Dasar a-"

"Sudahlah Naruto." Potong Deidara

(**Naruto: **kenapa omonganku selalu dipotong?

**Author: **kalo g'dipotong entar habis buat pertengkaran yang g'jelas kyak gitu!

**Naruto: **tapikan si teme itu selalu menghinaku.

**Sasuke: **siapa yang kau bilang teme Dobe? Chih apa untungnya aku beltengkal dengan mu Dobe?

**Naruto: **kalau begitu kamu g'usah ngehina aku kayak gitu teme!

**Sasuke: **kalena kau memang Dobe! Apa aku salah Dobe?

**Naruto: **aaaa…. Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk mengahjarmu TEME!!!

**Sasuke: **siapa takut!

**Author, Itachi, Deidara: -**cengok-

**Author: **Deidara, Itachi sudah biarka saja mereka. Kalian lanjutkan saja kisah yang tertunda –sweat drops-)

"Untuk petanyaan itu aku akan menjawab besok, karena ini sudah malam. Dan sepertinya kalian butuh istirahat." Timpal Deidara.

"Hn" kata, -uh emm ahh tau deh- jawab anak itu sambil melirik anak ayam dari sudut matanya.

"Kalau begitu selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat." Kata Deidara melangkah menuju pintu keluar sambil menyeretku yang sedang saling mengeluarkan death glear.

"Oya! Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Tambah Deidara. Sebelum pintu sepenuhnya tertutup aku hanya bisa menjulurkan lidah pada anak berambut ayam itu.

Setelah di luar, aku hanya menantap aniki ku dengan penuh selidik.

"Heeh sebaiknya kau juga tidur Naruto." Usul Deidara.

"Tapi kak.."

"Sudah akan ku jelaskan semua besok, aku terlalu lelah." Jawab Deidara lesu. Terpancar jelas gurat keleleahan dari wajah Deidara.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari aniki-ku.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dariku, Deidara berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan aku hanya mengedikkan bahu. 'heeh sepertinya esok akan menjadi hari yang panjang' pikirku.

—**End Naruto Pov—**

**To be continue **

Piuh chapter satu akhirnya selesai juga *mengusap keringat di dahi*-lebay-

Tapi yah gomen lo juelek! Soalnya aku masih sangat buuaaaru di dunia penulisn pa lagi perpenpikan.=.=a

Jadi gomen lo penulisan dan kata-katanya ada yang rancu dan g'mengena. m(_ _)m

Nah sesuai dengan hukum(??) yang berlaku,

(**Senpai-senpai: **emang ada hukumnya??

**Takumi: **hu-uh ada ne da baru ku buat dalam anganku^^v –cengok-) untuk senpai-senpai dan semuanya yg mau baca pik ini tolong bantuannya untu memberi tahu mana yang ancur dan ancur buanget. Tapi tolong ya bahsanya yang sopan. Karena aku belum kuat lahir batin untuk di flame secar sadisnisme=.=a

Plisssss R.E.V.I.E.W.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

**By Takumi**

**Immortal**

**By: Takumi**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke+Naruto, Itachi+Deidara, mungkin bertambah ^^**a

**Rated: T**

**Genere: Fantasy/Romance**

**Warning: Shonen-ai. ****Buanyak banget typo, OOC, pemaksaan istilah dll.**

**G'berminat?? BACK aja Z!!!**

**Keterangan Umur:**

**Itachi: 7 tahun**

**Sasuke: 4 tahun**

**Deidara: tak di ketahui tapi dari fisik terlihat berusia sekitar 23 tahun**

**Naruto: tak di ketahui tapi dari fisik terlihat berusia sekitar 20 tahun**

—Normal POV—

Pagi hari yang cerah. Sinar mentari masih malu-malu menembus hutan sebelah utara konoha. Embun masih melekat pada daun seakan membentuk kristal yang bersinar saat seceracah sinar mentari menimpanya.

Suara burung-burung dan binatang hutan saling bersahutan. Harmonis. Membuat semua jiwa terlarut akannya. Terlarut untuk lebih merapatkan selimut. Berusaha lebih dalam menyelami alam mimpi. Apa lagi untuk orang yang baru beberapa jam terakhir beranjak tidur.

"Duuuaaarrr!!!" (ini suara pistol pa ledakan ya?)

Sepasang mata yang terpejam mendadak menampakkan keindahannya. Sepasang mata biru yang memukau. Tanpa banyak komando dan di tengah kesadarannya ia berlari keluar kamarnya.

Saat ia keluar kamar, ia menemukan dua sosok anak kecil yang juga baru daja keluar dari kamarnya. Mungkin kedua anak itu juga terganggu akan suara tadi.

"Cih, Dobe" Ucapan selamat pagi dari Sasuke.

"Ahh… sial! Pagi-pagi sudah ada yang bikin masalah." Gumam Naruto.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Itachi dengan wajah datar.

"Mungkin ulah Aniki di dapur." Jawab Naruto.

'Ni anak tidak punya espresi atau apa sih? Kenapa mendengar suara ledakan dipagi hari, wajahnya tetap datar-datar saja?' Batin Naruto.

"Haah? Dapul?" Tanya Sasuke meminta kepastian.

"Ah. Itu..-"

"Duuuaaarrr!!!"

"Ah! Sial! Bisa-bisa semunya jadi hancur!" Gumam Naruto.

Naruto berlari menuju dapur yang berada di lantai satu. Meninggalkan kakak beradik Uciha yang masih berada dalam keterkejutan.

Sesampainya di dapur, Naruto melihat Anikinya mencoba membenahi bajunya yang berantakan akibat dua ledakan tadi.

"Aniki, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, 'Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh dapur!'." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

Sedangkan yang bersngkutan hanya bisa menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya dan menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah. Dapat dilihat, wajahnya gosong akibat ledakan dan bibirnya yang semula merah berubah menjadi pucat karena mendengar suara dari otouto-nya.

"Hehehe… ma-maaf Naruto. A-aku hanya ingin membantu menyiapkan sa-ra-pan." Jawab Deidara berusaha menyembunyikan ketakkutannya.

"Membantu." Kata Naruto lembut dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Iya." Jawab Deidara dengan antusias dan mata berbinar-binar. Melupakan seluruh ketakutan yang menyelimutinya tadi.

"Terimakasih Aniki.." Kata Naruto dengan senyum yang masih terukir di wajahnya. "TERIMAKASIH UNTUK MENAMBAH PEKERJAANKU!" Lanjut Naruto penuh dengan penekanan.

Seketika itu Deidara bersimpuh di hadapan Naruto, karena yang ia lihat bukanlah adiknya yang manis dan imut. Tetapi yang ia lihat adalah sesosok setan. Sesosok raja setan yang baru keluar dari neraka.

"Ma-maaf Naruto… Maaf!!" Mohon Deidara sambil bersujud di hadapan Naruto. "Maaf Naruto. A-aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" Janji Deidara sambil gemetaran.

Deidara berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto. Karena menurut pengalamannya, kalau Naruto marah ia akan mengamuk. Melampiaskan seluruhnya pada obyek yang membuatnya marah. Hal itu tak menjadi masalah bagi Deidara, karena seberapapun kerusakan a.k.a luka yang ada di sekujur tubunya akan sembuh hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Tapi masalahnya, Deidara akan di acuhkan oleh Naruto hingga beberapa minggu. Ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Cukup ia mengalami hal itu sekali saja. Cukup dengan kejadian ramen limited edition –ah lupakan-.

"Kumohon Naruto… hiks maafkan aku… hiks… a-ku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi… hiks." Kata Deidara di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Huuh." Dengus Naruto sambil membuang muka.

"Naa…ruu…too… Maaaaafff…" Rengek Deidara. "Ah! Itachi, Sasuke!" Kata Deidara sepontan sambil melihat kedua anak kecil yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Itachi.

"Apa yang sebenalnya teljadi?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat dapur yang sangat berantakan.

"Eh, i-itu…" Jawab Deidara gugup sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah Aniki! Katakana saja kalau ini semua karena ulahmu yang mencoba memasak sarapan." Tuntut Naruto dengan nada mencemoh.

"Un." Gumam Deidara sambil menundukan wajah. Memandang garis-garis yang ada di lantai.

"Lalu mana makananya?" Tanya Itachi.

"I-itu…"

"Hancul." Sahut Sasuke.

"Bukan hanya hancur! Tapi hilang tak tersisa!" Timpal Naruto.

"Maaf…" Kata Deidara dengan lirih masih dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Huff, parah!" Kata Itachi.

"Ya! Memang parah. Hanya memasak saja bisa meledak dan membuat kekacauan separah ini." Timpal Naruto.

Deidara hanya bisa menunduk lebih dalam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hening

.

.

.

'Kruuuyuk' Sebuah suara aneh memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya aku lapar…" Aku Naruto. "Yap! Waktunya masak!" Lanjut Naruto ceria.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak, Dobe?" Ejek Sasuke.

"Kau jangan menghinaku ANAK KECIL!"

"Aku hanya tidak mau mati ke lacunan gala-gala memakan masakanmu, Dobe! Dan jangan pangil aku anak kecil!"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu, Teme! Dan kau memang anak kecil, Teme!"

"Kalian-kan belsaudala! Pantas saja aku khawatil."

"Tenang saja! Aku TIDAK akan melakukan hal BODOH seperti dia, Teme!" Geram Naruto sambil menunjuk Deidara dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Huuh."

"Sudahlah! Bawa mereka keluar, Aniki." Kata Naruto sambil masuk lebih dalam lagi ke medan 'perang'.

"Un." Jawab Deidara sambil beranjak dari dapur.

"Oya, Aniki." Kata Naruto menghentikan langkah Deidara.

"Ya." Jawab Deidara dengan senyum.

"Nanti, kau harus membereskan semua ini! Dan tidak ada acara COBA-COBA, apa lagi LEDAKAN!" Kata Naruto dengan aura hitam yang menyelimutinya.

'Glek' Seketika itu tubuh Deidara menegang.

"MENGERTI?" Tuntut Naruto meminta jawaban.

"Un" Jawab Deidara lirih dan gemetar.

—**Itachi POV**—

"Mengerti?" Tuntut Nruto meminta jawaban.

"Un" Jawab Deidara lirih dan gemetar.

'Heeh, aku tak mengerti kenapa Deidara terlihat ketakutan pada Naruto.' Pikirku.

Saat Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, Deidara menuntun kami untuk pergi dari dapur.

Sebelum pergi, kusempatkan tuk melirik dapur.

'Hmph, menarik.' Pikirku.

Bagaimana tidak? Mana ada orang aneh yang berniat membuat sarapan, tapi berakhir dengan ledakan di pagi yang tenang ini.

'Ku harap, dia bisa memasak dengan lebih baik.' Batinku.

Cukup lama kami menunggu Naruto untuk membuat sarapan. Yah, walaupun baru tiga menit. Tapi itu cukup membuatku bosan akan keheningan ini. Kau tahu? Walaupun aku tak banyak bicara dan menyukai keheningan, tapi aku tak nyaman akan keheningan ini.

Kulirik Sasuke dengan ekor mataku. Ia sedang bersenandung ceria. 'Eh, kenapa dengan my baka otouto? Tak biasanya ia sepeti ini,' Batinku.

"Sasuke, kau sakit?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Eh, tidak." Jawab Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Seakan tidak mengerti dengan pertnyaan dariku.

"Hn" Timpalku.

"Uh" gumam Sasuke, tidak puas akan jawaban ku.

Kulirik orang yang kini berada di hadapanku yang di pisahkan oleh meja makan. Dia hanya memandang kami.

"Sekarang apa jawabanmu?" Tanyaku.

"Ya?" Tanyanya seakan tak mengerti akan pertanyaanku.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh!" Seruku datar. Heeh, kadang aku berfikir. Kenapa aku bisa mempertahankan style ku di saat seperti ini. 'Dasar Uciha.' Dengusku.

"O… tentang semalam?" tanyanya meminta kepastian.

"Hn" timpalku. Ku lihat dia melirik skilas pada Sasuke.

"Em, sebelumnya kau tau tentang, Dseimoon?" tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Dan aku hanya bertanya mengapa kau bawa kami kesini?" lanjutku.

"Itu sebuah legenda. Legenda nyata," jawabnya. "Dan semua itu akan berhubungan dengan sebab mengapa kalian ada di sini." Terangnya.

Dapat ku lihat, gurat ketegangan di wajahnya. Entah kenapa seketika ruangan ini menjadi menegankan. Sasuke juga telah menghentikan senandung cerinya sejak aku membuka pembicaraan dengannya.

"Lanjutkan." Perintahku. Dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, karena mendengar nada memerintah dariku. 'Hufft, lucu' batinku. 'A-apa yang aku pikirkan? Mana mungkin aku tertarik padanya!' Sangkalku. 'Tertarik? O.o Apa tadi aku mengatakannya?'

'Haah, suadahlah!' batinku tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"Kau yakin tidak pernah mendengarnya? Tentang mahluk abadi?" Katanya memastikan.

"Sepelti Vampil, Wilewolf?" Tanya Sasuke. Sepertinya ia begitu penasaran.

"Ya, seperti itu. Tapi itu semua hanya legenda," katnya "Bukan kenyataan." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu, yang kau maksud apa?" tanyaku. "Jangan bilang ini tentang mahluk bulan bodoh itu!" Lanjutku meminta kepastian.

"Mahluk bulan bodoh?" Tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"Ya, mahluk yang kehilangan kekuatan saat pergantian bulan," terangku. "Mereka semua hanya fiksi. Tidak nyata!"

"Ya, mungkin mahluk itu… Hey, tapi kenapa kau bilang bodoh?"

"Karena mereka melakukan kesalahan yang sangat konyol. Kesalahan yang membuat mereka menjadi mahluk yang seperti itu." Jelasku. "Menurutmu apa mereka tidak bodoh?" Tanyaku. Kupandang kedua mata biru yang kini juga memandangku dengan berbagai rasa yang berkecamuk. Tapi dapat kulihat ada kilat yang meminta penjelasan lebih dari pernyataanku tadi.

"Kau tahu?" tanyaku, sedekit mengambil jeda. "Mana ada orang bodoh yang melakukan kesalahan sperti itu? Padahal ia tau akan hal itu!" kataku meminta kepastian. "Tak ada, kecuali orang itu benar-benar Idiot!" lanjutku.

"Itu menurutmukan?" katanya seakan tidak puas akan pendapatku.

"Hn" Jawabku.

"Eh?" Tanyanya mungkin ia tidak mengerti dengan Trend Mark Uciha.

"Ya" kataku lagi agar ia jelas.

"Tapi kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka! Kau tak tahu bagaiman hidup abadi yang penuh dengan penderitaan dan tanpa o-"

"Yap… makanan sudah siap!" Seru Naruto memotong pembicaraan kami.

"Lanjutkan." Kataku pada Deidara untuk meneruskan kalimatnya yang terpotong.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?" Kata Naruto sambil melihat kami. "Sepertinya serius sekali?" Lanjutnya.

"Lanjutkan." Perintahku lagi pada Deidara. Dapat kulihat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya karena kami tak menghiraukannya.

"Sudahlah! Nanti saja dilanjutkan!" Serunya karena kesal. "Sekarang ayo makan! Kasiankan kalau entar dingin…" Katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil melihat kearah makanan yang tadi dia bawa.

"Apa ini, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ramen!" Jawab Naruto yang sudah siap dengan sumpitnya. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi dengan muka innocent. (Uh, andai Naruto tahu, wajahnya itu bisa bikin semua orang tergoda)

"Lamen? Kau ingin melacuniku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Sasuke telihat imut' pikirku melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sedang menunduk untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

"Makan saja, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil mengaduk-aduk ramen dengan sumpitnya. "Tidak bercun kok." Lanjutnya sambil menyuapkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa tidak ada makanan lain?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat wajahnya melihat Naruto makan dengan lahapnya.

"Shemuha hahan mhakhanan habhhis, htemhe." Jawab Naruto dengan makanan di mulutnya.

"Telan dulu makanamu, Dobe! Aku tidak mengelti apa yang kau bicalakan." Kata Sasuke dengan alis ditekuk.

"Semua Bahan Makanan Habis, Teme," Kata Naruto menjelaskan. ""Entah siapa yang memakai semua bahan makanan tapi tidak ada hasil." Sindir Naruto sambil melirik Deidara.

Dapat ku lihat seketika itu Deidara mengang. Menghentikan sumpit yang sudah berada di depan mulutnya.

"Gomen, un" kata Deidara sambil menurunkan sumpitnya dan menundukkan wajah.

"Ya, sudahlah! Sudah terlanjur," Kata Naruto. "Ayo MAKAN!!!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

Aku heran kenapa ada orang yang bisa berubah mood secepat ini.

"Teme, kalau kau tidak mau, sini biar aku makan." Pinta Naruto pada Sasuke dambil menjulurkan sumpitnya kea rah mangkok Sasuke.

"Siapa yang bilang tidak mau, DOBE!" Jawab Sasuke sambil menepis sumpit Naruto dengan sumpitnya.

"Lho, tadi katanya tidak mau?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Si-siapa bilang aku tidak mau, Dobe!" Kata Sasuke dengan suara gemetar. "Aku hanya tanya 'apa tidak ada makan lain', DOBE!" Lanjutnya dengan wajah menunduk.

'Eh, kenapa dengan, my Otouto? Kenapa dia jadi begeni?' pikirku sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Ta-… Ah, sudahlah! Mari makan." Seru Naruto.

—**End of Itachi POV—**

—**Normal POV**—

Selesai makan, Naruto membereskan peralatan makan dan Deidara membereskan dapur. Sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke hanya duduk santai di sofa sambil melihat telesvisi.

Tak berapa lama, datanglah Naruto dan Deidara. Mereka duduk di lantai di depan kedua Uchia. Sehingga posisi mereka membelakangi kedua Uciha.

"Aniki, penuhi janjimu." Pinta Naruto pada Deidara.

"Un?" Tanya Deidara sambil memiringkan kepala dan menghadap kearah Naruto.

"Tentang mengapa kau bawa kedua kurcaci ini ke-… ADUHH!!!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"SIAPA YANG MENENDANG KEPALAKU?" tanya Naruto penuh penekanan di setiap katanya sambil berbalik ke belakang.

"Hn, Dobe, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." Kata Sasuke mengakuinya dengan tampang setoic-nya.

"Jadi kau yang melakukannya, TEME? Grrr… apa salahku sehingga kau menendang kepalaku, HA?" kata Naruto yang mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Kalena kau memangilku Kulcaci, Dobe!" Jawab Sasuke tak menghiraukan aura hitam yang telah melingkupinya.

"Hanya karena itu, Teme? Hanya karena itu kau menendang kepalaku?" Naruto mengambil jeda untuk mengatur nafasnya. "Tapi benarkan, kau memang Kurcaci! Lihat saja badanmu, kecil. Ringan." Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DOBE?" tanya Sasuke penuh dengan penekanan. "CEPAT TULUKAN AKU, DOBE!" perintah Sasuke.

"Cih, memang kau tidak bisa menggunakan kata tolong?" goda Naruto. 'Hufft asik juga membuatnya marah.' Batin Naruto.

"Cih, tak pelu." Kata Sasuke sambil menendang kepala Naruto.

Akibat tendangan Sasuke, Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada Sasuke. Karena itu, Sasuke meluncur bebas dari ketinggian sekitar dua meter.

.

.

'Haap' sebuah tangan menangkap Sasuke dan membawannya dalam pelukan.

'Bletak' sebuah tinju jatuh di atas kepala Sasuke.

"Aduh! Apa yang…" Sasuke hanya mematung melihat siapa orang yang menangkapnya.

"Hai, seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Teme!" Bentak Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme? Apa kau tahu? Kalau kau tadi sampai jatuh, tak hnya benjol yang kau dapat! Mungkin kau bisa patah tulang! Jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi, BAKA TEME!" Ucap Nruto penuh dengan kemarahan dan kekhawatiran.

Onix dan safir bertemu. Membongkar semua rasa yang terpendem. Rasa kawtir, marah, kesal, penyesalan, malu. Eh? Malu?

Seketika sang onix memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan perasaan dan wajahnya karena baru menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Sedangkan sang safir mentapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, tak mengerti apa yang terjdai dengan orang yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Ma-maaf" ucap Sasuke lirih. Tapi cukup didengar oleh ke tiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Deidara dan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarkan permintaan maaf dari Sasuke. sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa membelalakan mata mendengar ucapan maaf itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mengucapkannya. Bahkan pada keluarganya saja tidak pernah.

"Ya, sudah. Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi ya!" kata Naruto sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di atas kepala Sasuke. sedangkan tangan kirinya masih berada di pingang Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya "tu-turunkan aku, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada galak, tapi tak mampu menyembunyikan nada groginya di hadapan si pirang ini.

"Kyaaa… lucunya!!!" jerit Naruto sambil memeluknya lebih erat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam sambil berusaha melepaskannya dari prlukan Naruto.

"Habis, kau terliahat imut kalau bertingkah seperti itu, Teme!"

"LEPASKAN AKU, DOBE!!!"

"Ah… sebentar saja, Teme…" ucap Naruto manja.

"LPASKAN SE-"

'Cup' sebuah kecupan di pipi Sasuke berhasil menghentikan perkataannya sekaligus membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

Sedangkan pasangan ItaDei hanya bengong melihat mereka dari tadi. Apa lagi melihat seorang Naruto yang super-duper imut yang mencium pipi kenyal Sasuke yang super imut.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan, Do-Dobe?" tanya Sasuke malu.

"Habis kalau kayak gini kamu jadi SUPERDUPER LUCU, Teme! Terlihat seperti anak kecil!" jawab Naruto sambil menarik kedua pipi Sasuke gemas.

'Kenapa dia bisa melakukannya? Padahal aku belum pernah melakukannya, apa lagi membuatnya bertingkah seperti itu…' batin Itachi.

"Lephaskhan hakhu! Dhashal Phedhophil!"

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

4

.

5

.

"A-apa maksudmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto menghentikan tarikan tangannya pada pipi Sasuke.

"Ya, kau terlihat seperti pedophil, Naruto!" sahut Deidara.

"Nani? Um… pedophil itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Kau memang benal-benal Dobe, DOBE." Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah turun dari pangkuan hangat Naruto.

"Um?" Naruto madih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Laulu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Deidara seakan meminta sebuah jawaban. Tetapi yang bersangkutan malah mengalihkan pandangan kea rah lain yang jelas bukan kea rah mata Naruto. tapi ternyata jatuh pada Itachi.

"Un, Itachi" ucap Deidara untuk meminbta perhatian Itachi dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan perhatian Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Itachi datar. Masih mengamati Sasuke, seakan ia tak percaya dengan tingkah otouto-nya.

"I-itu,"

Mendengar nada aneh pada Deidara, seketika itu Itachi memusatkan perhatiannya pada Deidara.

"A-aku akan menjawab pertannyaanmu," Deidara memastikan semua perhatian terpusat padanya "…tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin kau memberitahuku seluruh yang kau tahu tentang Dseimoon." Pinta Deidara.

"Tunggu Aniki! Apa kau akan memberitahu hal itu pada mereka?" protes Naruto pada Deidara.

"Ya." Jawab Deidara tegas. Wajahnya berubah tegas.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tegas. Tak ada lagi kepolosan di wajahnya.

"Oh maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan mereka padamu ya? Dia adalah Itachi dan adiknya Sasuke," Ada jeda diperkataan Deidara. "… mereka dari keluarga Uciha."

Naruto membelalakan matanya, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya 'kenpa Uciha bisa berada di sini?' kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Hebatkan aku bisa membaw Uciha ke sini?" ucap Deidara dengan tawa, berusaha mencirkan suasana.

"Kau bercanda!" gumam Naruto tak mau percaya "Apa kau bodoh? Kau tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada kita?" kata Naruto sambil mencerkam baju Deidara.

"Tenanglah Naruto!"

"APA? TENANG? Apa kau pikir aku bisa tenang, ha? Tujuan kita belum tercapai! Kenapa kau bawa mereka kesini?"

"Aku tahu. Justru karena itu aku membawa mereka kemari!"

"Kau BODOH! Mereka adalah rencana terakhir kita!"

"Ya, justru karena itu Naruto!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti!"

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu! Kau membuat mereka takut!"

Seketika cenkraman Naruto merengang. Ia melirik kedua Uciha yang ada di sampingnya. Terdapat pandangan takut dan tak mengerti dari kedua Uciha itu. Seketika Naruto melepaskan cenkramannya dan duduk dengan tenang di samping Deidara.

"Ya, katakanlah!" Deidara hanya merengut mendengar nada perintah dari perkataan Naruto. tapi ia tak ambil pusing.

"Kau harus bersabar! Sebelumnya aku harus mendengar apa saja yang telah Uciha ceritakan pada anak-anaknya," ucap Deidara sambil melihat Itachi dan Sasuke. "Tapi sepertinya aku tak terlalu banyak berharap mendengar cerita yang bagus tentang kita Naruto. Ceritakanlah Itachi" pinta Deidara denagan senyum di wajhnya.

To Be Continued

GOOOMEEENNNNN…. Luuuaaamaaa…

Soalnya aku banyak tugas, dan aku merasa ada yang rancu ma ceritanya jadi aku terus berpikir, menimang, memahami, berpikir lagi dan tidur *plak* soalnya g'ketmu-ketemu sih dari pada setres ya udah aku tiduran ja XP

Um… aku ngrasa bahasanya beda ma chap 1 ya (yang di chap 2) yah semoga saja g'terlalu beda.

Soalnya gaya penulisannya masih tergantung ma pa yang di baca hehehe Xd

Yang dah repiw makasih

Dan semoga saja setelah baca ini g'da yang kecewa (aku g'terlalu banyak berharap cz aku juga agak aneh ma ini )

So please Reeeppppiiuuuwwwwwwwwwww…..


	4. Chapter 3

**By Takumi**

Gomeeeeennnnn atas kedalahan yang buanyaaak di chap kemarin. Dan semoga chap ini mampu menebusnya….

Deg. Deg. Deg. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Deg. Deg. Deg.

**Immortal**

**By: Takumi**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke+Naruto, Itachi+Deidara, mungkin bertambah ^^**a

**Rated: T**

**Genere: Fantasy/Romance**

**Warning: Shonen-ai. ****Buanyak banget typo, OOC, pemaksaan istilah dll.**

**G'berminat? BACK aja Z!**

**Keterangan Umur:**

**Itachi: 7 tahun**

**Sasuke: 4 tahun**

**Deidara: tak di ketahui tapi dari fisik terlihat berusia sekitar 23 tahun**

**Naruto: tak di ketahui tapi dari fisik terlihat berusia sekitar 20 tahun**

"Kau harus bersabar! Sebelumnya aku harus mendengar apa saja yang telah Uciha ceritakan pada anak-anaknya," ucap Deidara sambil melihat Itachi dan Sasuke. "Tapi sepertinya aku tak terlalu banyak berharap mendengar cerita yang bagus tentang kita Naruto. Ceritakanlah Itachi." pinta Deidara denagan senyum di wajhnya.

Itachi pov-

"hn" jawab ku, 'aneh kenapa jantungku berdebar?... tak mungkinkan aku memiliki penyakit jantung? Ah sudahlah.'

"kau tahu, mahluk itu hanya sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur di keluarga Uchiha. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa hanya cerita itu yang diceritakan setiap malam."

"Hmph… aku tak percaya Uchiha membuatnya sebagai dongeng sebelum tidur." Kata Naruto dengan wajah geli.

"Naruto!" ucap Deidara penuh dengan penekanan agar Naruto menghilangkan wajah gelinya.

"Um… gomen…" ucap Naruto.

"Lanjutkanlah Itachi." Pinta Deidara sambil memandangku lembut.

"Hn." Seketika ku rasakan suasana di ruangan ini menegang. Seluruh perhatian terpusat padaku. Yah walaupun aku sering merasakannya, tapi ini beda. Suasana yang kudapatkan saat ini adalah suasana tegang. Bukan kagum, menghormati ataupun memuji. 'Huuh, aku jadi merasa gugup' 'Ck, Uchiha tak boleh gugup dalam keadaan apapun.'

"Kalian tahu, sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur di mulai dari 'pada zaman dahulu kala', dan aku akan memulainya dari situ." Kataku sambil mentap Deidara.

-Story POV—

Dahulu kala di sebuah desa terdapat sebuah legenda tentang Drac (1). Dimana, di tengah hutan terlarang yang bernama Bran (2), terdapat sebuah gua yang dinamakan masayarakat dengan nama Gua Bran. Di dalam Gua Bran terdapat sebuah kristal yang konon merupakan penjelmaan dari Drac.

Pada awalnya, Drac adalah seorang manusia biasa. Tapi yang membuatnya berubah ialah saat ia berkerjasama dengan iblis yang bernama Vlad. Ia dapat menyerap kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh iblis-iblis yang di temuinya.

Drac menggunakan kekuatnnya itu untuk menegakkan 'kebenaran'. Yah, walaupun dengan cara yang sangat kejam dan tidak memandang hulu. Ia mengangap kebenaran hanya ada padanya saja. Sehingga ia melihat kebenaraan itu dari sisinya saja. Seluruh penduduk desa takut padanya. Bahkan kekejamannya merambah ke desa-desa yang ada di sekitarnya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hampir di seluruh negaranya.

Saat iblis-iblis mulai menghilang atau mati karena kekuatannya diambil oleh Drac, Vlad yang memberi kekuatan pada Drac khawatir kalau Drac akan mengambil kekuatannya juga. Mengingat banyak iblis yang telah ditaklukkan oleh Drac. Berarti kekuatan yang di miliki oleh Drac semakin kuat.

Sebelum Drac memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan dirinya, Vlad menyusun sebuah rencana dimana ia akan membunuh Drac dan mengambil kekuatannya. Dan rencana itu hanya bisa dilakukan saat pergantian bulan (3), dimana kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Drac menghilang dan ia berada pada kondisi yang sangat lemah.

Vlad tahu bahwa sebelum pergantian bulan terjadi, Drac akan pergi ke Gua Bran dan ia akan memasang kekai yang sangat kuat yang terbuat dari kertas mantra. Masalahnya disini ialah, seorang iblis sekuat apa pun takkan mampu menebus apalagi menghancurkan kekai ini. Karena yang bisa menghancurkan kekai ini, hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki kekuatan atau cakra.

Untuk melancarkan rencananya, pada saat pergantian bulan Vlad memmancing seorang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar agar datang ke hutan Bran yang penuh dengan siluman. Vlad secara tidak langsung membimbingnya menuju ke Gua Bran.

Saat malam gulita tanpa bulan, hanya ada setitik cahaya dari bintang-bintang yang menghiasinya. Setitik cahaya, seperti harapan Vlad. Ah- bukan harapan, karena iblis tidak punya harapan. Mungkin, bisa setitik cahaya dari pion utama dari taktiknya untuk menghabisi manusia yang telah ia beri kekuatan, keistemewaan yang salah. Dan setitik cahaya yang sangat berarti bagi penduduk desa. Penduduk yang lelah akan 'keadilan' yang Drac berikan.

Setitik cahaya itu bertumpu pada seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam dan mata onyx. Pemuda yang gagah, setiap wanita pasti tertarik akan dirinya. Pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Sebut saja ia Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke berasal dari desa yang jauh. Ia mengembara untuk menguji kekuatannya. Suatu hari ia mendengar kabar burung tentang kekejaman Drac. Stelah itu ia terus bermimpi tentang didinya yang pergi ke hutan yang bernama Bran dan saat sampai pada hutan tersebut, ia membasmi banyak seiluman. Semakin lama ia melangkah ke tengah hutan, semakin banyak siluman yang datang. Tetapi ada yang aneh, entah kenapa para siluman yang mengahadangnya tiba-tiba musnah atau terluka dalam. Seakan-akan ada orang atau sesuatu yang membantunya dari jauh. Tak ambil pusing, Sasuke terus berjalan menuju ke tengah hutan. Sesampai di sana ia menemukan sebuah gua yang di lindungi oleh sebuah kekai yang sangat kuat.

Begitulah mimpi Sasuke, dan semua itu menjadi nyata. Nyatanya, ia sekarang berada di sini, di depan sebuah gua yang di lindungi kekai yang kuat. Sasuke penasaran apa yang ada di dalam gua tersebut. Lalu ia mencoba membuka kekai itu. Tapi, tak bisa. Kekai itu terlalu kuat. Saat ia hampir putus asa, akhirnya kekai itu mengalami retakan. Melihat itu, Sasuke kembali bersemangat. Ia mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya untuk mengahncurkan kekai tersebut. Dan, 'pryang' akhirnya ia dapat mengahancurkan kekai itu.

Saat ia masuk kedalam gua, sebuah seringai terlihat dari pemilik sepasang mata merah yang mengamatinya dari balik rimbunan pohon. "hem… tak sia-sia aku memilihnya."

Di dalam gua Sasuke menemui banyak jebakan. Cukup lama ia menulusuri gua tapi tak kunjung menemui sesuatu yang membuat bnayak jebakan untuk melindunginya. Tak lama kemudia terlihat setitik cahaya keemasan, mungkin berasal dari obor. *anggap saja belum ada listrik*. Melihat itu, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Sesampai di sana, ia melihat seorang pria yang terlelap. Penuh rasa penasaran ia mendekat. Sasuke mencoba menyentuhnya dan sedikit menguncangkan tubuh pria tersebut, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Ehh…" sebuah erangan menandakan bahwa sang pemmilik tubuh telah bangun dan masih hidup.

Saat mata yang tadinya terpejam kini menampakan sebuah kehidupan, Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku. Terpaku memandang bola mata yang masih mengerjap-ngerjap mencoba mengembalikan kenyataan pada sang pemilik. Terpaku pada langit yang terpampang di hadapannya. Langit yang terkurung dalam sebuah gua yang gelap gulita. Langit yang menunjukkan kepolosan dan keluguan. Langit yang kini memadangnya denagan rasa yang campur aduk, antara rasa kagum, bingung dan yang lebih dominan adalah rasa kaget. Rasa kaget akan adanya manusia yang berada di sini selain dirinya.

Onyx dan sapphire masih terpaku. Bergelut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Hanya kesunyian yang menemani mereka. Tak menyadari sepasang mata merah yang mulai bosan melihat semuanya.

'Cetaaaaarrrrr' suara petir memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemilik mata sapphire, sebut saja ia Drac.

"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke tak lepas dari sepasang mata yang mempesonakannya. Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dari mata itu, entah kenapa mata itu memancarkan kedinginan. Bukan sebuah kepolosan seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Drac dingin.

"aku hanya penasaran akan temapt ini, dan aku menemukanmu di sini." Jawab Sasuke datar. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Keheningan dan suara hujan yang menyelimuti mereka. Merasa tak nyaman, Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. "Kau lapar?"

Drac hanya melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya tanpa menyahut. Dan hening yang menjawab.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan menyodorkan onigiri kepada Drac.

Drac hanya melihat onigiri dan kemudian memandang Sasuke dengan dingin. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Sasuke.

"Ck, ayolah makan sedikit saja! Kau terlihat menyedihkan." Paksa Sasuke sambil mendekat pada Drac.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Drac dingin.

"Lihatlah dirimu, kau terlihat sanggat pucat." Ucap Sasuke sambil duduk di sebelah Drac.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Drac dingin, merasa tak nyaman Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ayolahh makan walupun sedikit." Paksa Sasuke. "Tenang saja tak ada racun di dalamnya dan aku tak akan membunuhmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada bercanda. *ckk, ternyata Uchiha bisa bercanda juga*

"hehe,,, kurasa semua orang akan mencoba membunuhku." Kata Drac dengan sebuah senyum sinis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau datang kesini untuk apa?"

"Aku ke sini untuk megikuti mimpiku"

"Ck, ternyata kau ke sini tanpa tahu apa-apa."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dingin, tak terima dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda di hadapannya yang seakan-akan mengangapnya bodoh.

"Jadi kau tak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Drac heran.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Hahahahaha… jadi kau kesini benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa? Kau masuk kehutan yang penuh dengan siluman dan berhasil memecahkan kekai yang belum pernah tertembus tanpa mengetahuai apa puan? Hahahaha… tanpa mengetahui siapa aku? Hahahaha… kau benar-benar hebat, atau bisa kubilang bodoh. Hahahaha…" Drac tertawa denagan wajah polos. Sudah lama ia tidak tertawa seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku memandang pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang menertawakan dirinya. Ada sebuah getaran aneh di dalam dadanya. 'Manis' pikirnya melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda yang memiliki tubuh tinggi tapi tak setinggi dirinya, berbadan ramping yang terbungkus dengan kulit berwarna tan. Memiliki warna matahari di setiap helai rambutnya, dan warna langit yang akan menghanyutkan siapapun yang memandang kedalam bola matanya. Suara yang bagaika melodi dari firdaus. Tapi ia tak tahu nama pemuda yang mempesonanya. Yang mencairkan kebekuan di hatinya. Ckckck, sungguh hebat kekuatan cinta.

"hahahahaha… kau memang bodoh..hahahahaha.."

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh Dobe?"

"Hai… apa-apaan aku memangilku 'Dobe'?"

"Lalu aku harus memangilmu apa? Baka?"

"Grrr… apa maksudmu, Teme?"

"Ck, apa kurang jelas, Dobe? Kau belum beri tahu siapa namamu."

"heeh… ku rasa aku tak sebodoh itu memberitahu namaku pada orang yang bisa menembus kekai ku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, siapapun itu pasti akan membunuhku."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti!" tanya Sasuke penuh keheranan. "Apa ada seseorang yang ingim membunuhmu, Dobe?"

"Semua orang ingin membunuhku." Jawab Drac datar.

Keheningan diantara mereka semakin menjadi. Suara petir dan hujan di luar sana masih terdengar. Hembusan nafas yang saling bertahut yang menandakan masih adanya kehidupan di sana. Tarian dari bayangan obor yang membuat dalam gua tersebut semakin hidup.

Sepasang Onyx memandang paras pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Pemuda yang dalam sekejap mampu mencairkan hatinya yang beku. Semakin lama ia memandangnya, semakin dalam pula ia terseret dalam pesonanya. Bahkan ia tak merasakan hawa iblis yang telah menunggu dengan bosan.

'Kruyuuuk'

Suara aneh berhasil mengembalikan Sasuke pada dunia nyata. Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan memandang heran pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum geli terpampang di wajahnya. "Mau?" lanjutnnya sambil menyodorkan onigiri pada Drac.

"Tak perlu." Jawab Drac datar sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang terpoles semburat merah.

Sasuke menyeringai semakin lebar, melihat tinkah laku 'Dobe-nya'. "Makanlah sedikit saja, dari pada cacing-cacing di perutmu semaki berisaik, Dobe." Paksa Sasuke yang masih menyodorkan onigirinya.

Drac hanya melirik onigiri yang dipegang Sasuke dan sekilas memandang Sasuke. "Hmm" Drac hanya bergumam sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil onigiri yang di pegang Sasuke.

Saat mengambil onigiri, tanpa sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke. 'Deg' jantung keduanya berdetak aneh. Sekilas mereka saling berpandangan, mencoba mencari tahu apa penyebabnya. Saat mereka merasakan wajahnya memanas, seketika mereka memalingkan muka. Saling menyembunyikan wajah, berharap satu sama lain tidak mngetahui debaran dan semburat wajahnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka (lagi?). Mereka hanya terdiam sambil memakan ongiri. Berusaha menikmati suasana yang ada. Menikmati debaran yang sehrusnya tidak ada. Mungkin mereka terlarut menikmati semua ini, sehingga mereka tak menyadiri sepasang mata iblis yang memandangnya dengan penuh kebosan.

'Gerrr… aku tak tahan lagi!' batin sang Iblis. 'hem… sepertinya aku yang akan membunuhnya sendiri.'

"Ckckck… aku bosan! Apa kalian tidak bisa menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik?" tanya sang Iblis memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Vlad" desis Drac menyebut nama sang iblis.

"Halo, Drac." Sapanya ramah.

Seketika mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengar nama pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. 'Apa? Drac? Pasti aku salah dengar.' Batin Sasuke.

"Tak usah basa-basi. Apa maumu?" tanya Drac dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Vlad.

"Tentu kau tahu." Kata Vlad sambil tersenyum simpul, tapi terlihat seperti seringgai yang mengerikan.

"Hmm… sepertinya kau mengirim orang yang tepat, tapi sepertinya kau belum memberitahu apa tujuannya ke sini." Kata Drac sambil melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Ya… kau benar. Tapi aku cukup puas akan hasil kerjanya, sehingga aku bisa berada di sini" Kata Vlad sambil memandang Sasuke dengan penuh arti. "-sehingga aku bisa melenyapkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri, Drac."

"huuh, aku bisa apa lagi?" kata Drac sambil merentangkan tangannya seakan pasrah akan kematian yang akan menjemputnya. Tapi sringgai di bibirnya tak menghilang dan matanya masih berkilat tajam, seakan menantang maut yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil melangkah kedepan Drac. Sehingga posisinya sekarang ini berada di antara Drac dan Vlad.

"Kau tau siapa orang yang ingin kau lindungi itu? Dia, Drac." Kata Vlad sambil menunjuk orang yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Apa kau tak pernah mendengar kekejaman, Drac?" tanya Vlad heran.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya? Tapi aku tak percaya kalau dia adalah Drac!" kata Sasuke yakin. "-Dan walaupun dia Drac, aku takkan melukainya dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini."

Mata Drac membulat mendengar semua perkataan Sasuke. Kebekuan hatinya sirna seketika. Matanya nanar memandang pungung dihadapannya itu. Kehangatan menyeruak keluar dari sana. Drac berusaha menahan tangan yang hampir terjulur untuk memeluk pemuda dihadapannya. 'Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa kau datang saat semua ini telah terjadi? Kenapa kau tak datang sebelum iblis itu? Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku? Kenapa…' semua pertanyaan itu keluar dari lubuk hati Drac yang merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir.

"Hahahaha… ckckck dasar manusia, sangat mudah dihanyutkan oleh perasaan sesaat." Ejek Vlad.

"Lebih baik kau mundur, Sasuke! Ini urusanku dengannya. Kau tak usah ikut campur!" kata Drac dingin. Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat ia mendengar namanya di sebut oleh Drac.

"Nah, begitu manis, datanglah padaku." Ucap Vlad sambil merntangkan tangannya agar Drac menuju pelukannya.

'wushhh' bola api meluncur kearah Vlad, dan dengan sigap Vlad menghindarinya.

"Ck, Uchiha! Apa kau tak bisa diam?" tanya Vlad "atau mungkin aku membunuh lebih dulu, penganggu?"

"Jangan!" seru Drac "-ingat, kau hanya punya urusan denganku!"

"Cih, ku rasa kebekuan hatimu telah mencair." Sindir Vlad "lalu mana Drac yang dingin itu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Vlad." Kata Drac dingin dan penuh penekanan.

"Hai! Jangan marah begitu, sayang." Kata Vlad denagan nada bercanda.

"Cih, selesaikan urusanmu sekarang juga, Vlad. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Apalagi dengan mulud yang menjijikan itu. Aku tak kan tergoda!" kata Drac sinis.

"Ah, Drac kau melukai ku." Kata Vlad seolah-olah terluka. "Khukhukhu, sekarang kemarilah."

Drac melangkah kearah Vlad. Sebelum sempat melangkahkan kakinya lagi, tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke. Sekarang tubuhnya berada di dekapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Drac yang berada dipelukan Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau akan menyerahkan dirimu pada iblis itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mempererat dekapannya.

"Aku memang telah menjadi miliknya, Teme." Jawab Drac masih berada dipelukan Sasuke, tak ingin lepas darinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menuduk melihat mata yang telah menghinoptisnya.

"Aku telah membuat perjanjian padanya, itu berarti aku telah menjadi miliknya." Kata Drac sambil melepas pelukan yang di berikan Sasuke. walaupun ada rasa kecewa dan tidak rela saat ia melepas pelukan itu.

Hanya mata Sasuke yang menunjukkan ketidak mengertiannya akan perkataan Drac. Dan itu cukup membuat Drac menjawab semua pertanyaan yang tersirat di mata onyx itu.

"Aku meminta kekuatan padanya. Tapi tidak semudah itu aku mendapatkan kekuatan. Aku harus membunuh iblis-iblis dan menyerap kekuatannya agar aku menjadi kuat. Heeh, dan sekarang saat aku hampir menyamai kekuatannya, dia memburuku. Mungkin dia takut kalau aku yang akan memburunya." Sebuah seringgai terpampang di wajah Drac saat ia memandang sang iblis.

"Aku lebih suka berburu dari pada diburu. Kau tahu itukan, Drac." Kata Vlad membalas seringgai yang diberikan Drac. Tentunya lebih mengerikan berkali-kali lipat.

"Kau tak bisa mengambilnya!" seru Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Drac erat.

"Ck, Uchiha, kau harus dibereskan terlebih dulu." Kata Vlad sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Cih, kurasa kau yang harus ku bereskan." Timpal Sasuke dingin.

"Kau terlalu tinggi menilai dirimu sendiri, Uchiha." Kata Vlad sinis.

"Terserah, tapi aku harus memusnahkan Iblis sepertimu!"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?"

"Ayo kita mulai."

Sang Uchiha dan Sang Iblis saling menyerang, mengeluarkan jurus-jurus terbaiknnya. Bola api, aliran listrik, chakra, kertas mantra saling berhamburan. Tak lupa pula peralatan-peralatan bertempur lainnya saling berterbangan ingin menjatuhkan musuh di hadapannya. Debu-debu berterbangan di arena pertempuran, mengahalangi setiap pandangan *termasuk pandangan author* sehingga tak ada satupun yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

'wuingggg… brukkk…'

"Arghhh…" 'brukkk'

Suara erangan menyita perhatian Drac, dan membuatnya tercekat. Dilihatnya sesosok manusia yang terbaring sambil memegangi perutnya dan ada darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sa-sasuke" seru Drac. Ia berlari mendekati Sasuke. Tapi sebelum sosoknya sampi di hadapan Sasuke, tubuhnya telah ditangkap oleh sang iblis.

"Mau kemana kau, Drac?" kata Vlad di telinga Drac.

"Lepaskan aku, Vlad!" Seru Drac.

"Untuk apa, Drac?" tanya Vlad masih memegang pingang Drac.

"LEPASKAN!" seru Drac sambil memberontak agar terlepas dari cenkraman Vlad. Tapi apa daya, dia saat ini hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Manusia yang sangat lemah. Kekuatannya takkan sebanding dengan sang iblis. Drac hanya berharap bulan segera muncul. 'cih, sial kenapa harus selama ini? Ini baru hari pertama lagi!' batinnya mengutuki kelemahannya.

"Kenapa, Drac? Apa kau benar-benar telah berubah?" kata Vlad sinis "Hahaha… Uchiha benar-benar hebat, mampu merubahmu secepat ini."

"Apa maumu, Vlad?" kata Drac dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tentu kau tahu, Drac." Kata Vlad datar dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"cih" umpat Drac.

"Hahahaha… bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Vlad sambil mengarahkan wajah Drac ke wajahnya.

"Drac" seru Sasuke lirih. Tapi cukup mamapu didengar oleh Drac dan Vlad.

"Sa-sasuke" ucap Drac tak mampu menutupi getar dalam suaranya.

"Jangan kau lakukan!" kata Sasuke berusaha menahan rintihannya. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya.

"Sasuke" gumam Drac lirih, kini matanya telah dipenuhi kabut, siap mennurunkan hujan.

"Ja-Jangan JANGAN KAU SERAHKAN DIRIMU PADA IBLIS ITU, DRAC!" seru Sasuke, dimtanya terpancar amarah dan keteguhan hati. Amarah karena ia tak mampu mengalahkan iblis itu dan keteguhan hati untuk melindungi Drac dengan kekuatannya bahkan ia rela mengorbankan hidupnya.

"Cih."

'plakkk'

'Brukkk'

"Arggghhh… Uhuk uhuk uhuk" Jerit Sasuke, semakin banyak darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"SASUKE" jerit Drac "apa yang kau lakukan, Vlad? Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!" air mata tlah mengalir dari mata biru Drac.

"Dia penganggu, Drac!" kata Vlad santai. "Dan penganggu harus dimusnahkan!"

"JANGAN!" seru Drac.

"Cih, terserah. Aku tak peduli!" kata Vlad acuh-tak-acuh "Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai."

"Bolehkah aku menemuinya sebentar?" Tanya Drac berusaha menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"O, salam perpisahan?" kata Vlad berpura-pura terkejut "Terserah! Cepat!"

Terlepas dari cenkraman Vlad, Drac bejalan kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk berusaha mengembalikan tempo napasnya. Disentuhnya bahu Sasuke yang gemetar, dan ia mulai duduk di hadapan Sasuke yang masih tertunduk.

"Sa-su-ke" kata Drac pelan, berusaha menahan getaran yang menerpanya.

"Jangan lakukan." Kata Sasuke lirih masih tertunduk.

"Maaf…" kata Drac tertunduk. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahnnya kini kemabli pecah. Suara isak tangis samara-samar terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

Sebuah tangan terulur meraih belakang kepala Drac, dan mengarahkannya ke dada Sasuke. tangan yang lain mendekap pingang Drac, erat. Seakan takkan mau melepaskannya lagi. Tangan Drac naik ke dada Sasuke, mencenkram kain yang melekat pada tubuh Sasuke. Isak tangis semakin jelas terdengar. Tak terasa setetes air mata mengalir di wajah tampan Sasuke. Mengahpus darah yang dialirinya.

"Maaf… Maaf… Maaf…" hanya kata-kata itulah yan digumamkan oleh Drac di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Mendengar semua itu, Sasuke hanya mampu mempererat pelukan pada tubuh orang yang telah mempesonanya. Hatinya semakin sakit mengingat ketidak mampuannya untuk melindungi orang yang dikasihinya. "Apa yang perlu dimaafkan? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Drac.

Drac hanya mendongak, memperlihatkan mata sapphire-nya. "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Teme?"

"Karena aku tak bisa melindungi Dobeku, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. Terlihat jelas aliran air mata di wajah keduanya.

"Aku tak perlu dilindungi, Teme! Dan siapa yang telah menjadi Dobemu, Teme?" tanya Drac sambil menunjukkan cengirannya yang telah lama menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Walaupun kau melarangnya, aku akan melindungimu, Dobe!" seru Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata dipipi Drac. "dan kau adalah Dobeku, Dobe!" sebuah snyum tulus tersunging dibibr Sasuke.

"Dan kau adalah Temeku, Teme. Untuk saat ini dan selamanya." Kata Drac dengan senyum tulus yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Ya, untuk saat ini dan selamanya." Kata Sasuke membenarkan.

Onyx dan sapphire saling mengunci. Tengelam dalam pesona lawannya. Lama-kelamaan, jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Saat bibir mereka menyatu, dengan perlahan mereka memejamkan mata, berusaha menikmati satu sama lain. Hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil yang mereka lakukan, tak saling menuntut. Mereka bergerak dengan harmonis, bagaikan tarian. Satu sama lain saling melengkapi. Tak lama, mereka saling menjauh. Memberi jarak diantara wajah mereka agar bisa melihat lebih jauh kedalam mata lawannya.

Semburat merah tak mampu disembunyikan sang pemilik dari lawannya. Mata mereka memancarkan segala sesuatu yang ada dihati masing-masing. Mencoba menerangkan dan memberi kekuatan pada sang lawan. Wajah Drac mendekat kearah Sasuke. di kecupnya sekilas pipi Sasuke dan dibisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

Perlahan Drac berdiri, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Sasuke. Meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku.

"Cih, lama sekali! Aku bosan!" kata Vlad menunjukkan kebosananya.

"Sekarang kau bisa memulainya." Kata Drac datar.

"Oke, manis." Kata Vlad sambil merenkuh tubuh Drac dengan satu tangannya, dan tangannya yang lain berada di dagu Drac, menghadapkan wajahnya kearahnya. Dielusnya bibir ranum Drac.

Sekilas Drac melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih terpaku memandangnya. Sebulir air mata bergulir dipipinnya. Matanya terpejam saat mersakan hembusan nafas dari sang iblis. Tangannya mengepal, menahan segala emosi yang membuncah saat ia merasakan bibir dari sang iblis. Rasa jijik menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, saat sang iblis membuka dengan paksa kedua bibirnya. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya semakin menjadi saat sang iblis mendekapnya semakin erat. Mematahkan beberapa tulangnya. Jeritan tak terelakkan saat cakra dan jiwanya dihisap oleh sang iblis.

Sasuke hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosinya. Emosi yang semakin lama semakin bertambah saat ia melihat kejadian yang ada di hadapannya. Saat mendengar jeritan dari Drac, Sasuke tak mampulagi menahan emosinya. Dengan perlahan ia menutup matanya, dan saat membukanya matanya berubah menjadi merah 'Mangekyo Sharinggan'. Tangannya bergerak dengan cepat membentuk sebuah segel, dan ia juga mengumamkan sebuah mantra. Setelah selesai menyelasaikan segelnya, Sasuke menghempaskan tangannya ke tanah. Berbagai huruf aneh keluar dari telapak tangan Sasuke dan merambat dengan cepat kearah Vlad.

Vlad terlambat menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, dan dengan telak ia terkena mantra dari Sasuke.

"Arghhh…" erangan dari Vlad dan Drac terdengar sangat memilukan di telinga Sasuke –hanya untuk Drac. Asap biru dan orange keluar dari Drac dan Vlad. Lama kelamaan cahaya putih melingkupi tubuh Drac dan Vlad.

Saat huruf-huruf yang tak beraturan mulai menghilang, demikian pula cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Drac dan Vlad menghilang. Terlihat sosok Vlad yang pejah berkeping-keping dan Drac yang terjatuh ketanah.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah Drac. Sesampainya di samping tubuh Drac yang terbujur kaku, Sasuke tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengangkat kepala Drac kepangkuannya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Drac. Dielusnya wajah tertidur Drac yang tersennyum damai. Seberkas cahaya melingkupi tubuh Drac. Saat cahaya yang mulai menghilang, sebuah kristal berwarna putih bening dan terdapat ornament berwarna biru dan orange saling bertaut didalmnya, berada di tangan Sasuke. Mengantikan tubuh Drac yang tadi di dekapnya.

"Arghhh…" suara erangan terdengar dari dalam gua dan terendam oleh suara hujan dan petir yang menyamarkan hati yang menangis.

–End Story POV–

"Setelah itu, dengan sisa kekuatannya Sasuke menyegel kristal itu di dalam gua. Dan membuat kekai yang di sekitar gua tersebut. Agar tak seorangpun dapat mendekati dan menyentuh kristal itu." Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan cerita ini. Cerita yang menurut orang-orang dewasa dikeluargaku sebagai kisah nyata. Tapi aku masih belum mempercayainya.

Semua perhatian masih terpusat padaku. Tak terkecuali Sasuke, adikku yang sering mendengarkan kisah ini. 'hihihi… apa mereka terpaku pada cara ku bercerita? Hahaha… ternyata aku memang berbakat dalam segala hal.' Batinku narsis.

"Um… ada masalah?" tanyaku menginstrupsi, memecah keheningan yang terjadi sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kakiku.

"Ah… eh ternyata Uchiha tak merubah sedikitpun ceritanya." Kata Deidara lembut.

"Uh… Memang kau pikir seorang Uchiha akan melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada dan memalingkan wajahku.

"Hihihi… tidak akan. Karena aku percay dengan Uchiha." Serunya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Percaya. Percaya unruk membunuh kita." Kata Naruto datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Ku lihat Sasuke juga tak mengerti denagn perkataan Naruto.

–End Itachi POV–

To Be Continued

-Kita lihat rekaman sebentar, saat pertarungan anatar Vlad dan Sasuke.

Bola api, aliran listrik, chakra, kertas mantra saling berhamburan. Tak lupa pula peralatan-peralatan bertempur lainnya saling berterbangan ingin menjatuhkan musuh di hadapannya. Debu-debu berterbangan di arena pertempuran, menghalangi setiap pandangan. Sehingga Vlad dan Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan jurus dan senjata ke sembarang arah tanpa melihat lawannya.

Dengan gayanya yang lihai, Sasuke melompat kesana kemari dan berputar-putar dengan gaya bak penari balet professional tanpa melihat tanah yang di pijaknya. Sehingga ia tanpa sengaja menginjak kulit pisang yang entah berasal dari mana, dan mengakibatkan terlempar menabrak dinding gua.

'wuingggg… brukkk…'

"Arghhh…" 'brukkk'

Suara erangan menyita perhatian Drac, dan membuatnya tercekat. Dilihatnya sesosok manusia yang terbaring sambil memegangi perutnya dan ada darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sa-sasuke" seru Drac. "kau kalah?"

"hahahaha… bagaimana Uchiha? Kau menyerah melihat kekuatanku?" tanya Vlad percaya diri.

"Cih, siapa yang menyerah padamu?" kata Sasuke dingin "aku hanya menyerah pada kulit pisang yang ku injak itu." Kata Sasuke yang menunjuk kulit pisang yang ada di arena pertempurannya tadi.

-sunyi-

Hehehehe^^a terlalu lama ya? *emang ada yang nunggu*

Uh maaf…

Aku g'akan ngasih alesan kok! Ne memang kesalahan ku yang terlalu malas! *bangga* -kompryang- *kena lemparan panci*

Wah ne secara tidak langsung dah kejawab kenapa perbedaan umur-nya terlalu jauh.

Dan chap besok munkin akan tersirat secara gamblang apa penyebabnya.

Oya kasih penjelasan dulu

1. Drac = itu lo dari bahasa yunani artinya Dragon. Drac aku ambil dari Vlad Dracul.

2. Bran = merupakan nama kastil yang dimilik oleh Vlad Dracul, yg terletak di pegunungan selatan Carpathian.

3. Dan rencana itu hanya bisa dilakukan saat pergantian bulan = ne maksudku sama dengan yang Inuyasha. Tapi Cuma waktunya lebih panjang yaitu 3 malam 2 hari.

Yah mungkin segitu aja. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Oya dan pengumuman. Mungkin yang Immortal ne akan aku lanjutin cukup lama. Soalnya aku harus nyiapin diri untuk UAS. Tapi tenang ja Cuma Immortal kok yang lain masih lannjut. Coz yg lain tu bikinan si Ichi yang udah UAS.

Uh ne giliranku yang menderita.

Mohon Doanya~~

Dan juga jangan lupa tuk Repiwwwwww er flame juga boleh dech buat pelampisan chap kemarin. *agak g'rela sih~.~*


End file.
